Pure General Regil
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51127 |no = 1558 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 11, 14, 38, 42, 46, 50, 54, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106 |normal_distribute = 8, 4, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 13, 11, 10, 8, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 11, 14, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110 |bb_distribute = 8, 4, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 12, 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 86, 90, 94, 98, 102, 106, 110, 114 |sbb_distribute = 7, 4, 3, 3, 10, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 12, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 11, 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |ubb_distribute = 6, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A knight believed to have assassinated the emperor after the same refused to support his plan to defeat the demon threatening the empire. Regil's plan involved acquiring the soul stealing sword of the Ten Vile Disnomians' leader, and using it to vanquish the demon. Had the emperor supported his plan, the monarch's tragic death could have been prevented. He would've then been made commander of the Imperial Guard, and become a strong presence with the raw power of the Imperial Army at his disposal. |summon = I fight for the people of the empire. I shall strike down anyone who dares lay a hand on them! |fusion = I am grateful for your aid! I shall never tarnish my title as the commander of the Imperial Guard. |evolution = There was no need to falter. My emperor and I... It doesn't matter, as long as it leads my friend to his happiness. | hp_base = 6444 |atk_base = 2563 |def_base = 2518 |rec_base = 2228 | hp_lord = 8372 |atk_lord = 3214 |def_lord = 3133 |rec_lord = 2781 | hp_anima = 9489 |rec_anima = 2483 |atk_breaker = 3512 |def_breaker = 2835 |def_guardian = 3431 |rec_guardian = 2632 |def_oracle = 2984 |rec_oracle = 3228 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Emperor's Just Protector |lsdescription = 50% boost to all parameters, enormously boosts BB Atk, 10% all elemental damage reduction & considerably boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 200% BB Atk, elemental mitigation & 50% efficacy |bb = Hallowedgram |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes & hugely boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 450% BB Atk & 170% Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Imperial Guard: Xesta Coat |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% x HP / base max HP, 25% chance for 25% vulnerability, 450% BB Atk, 150% Spark & 35% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Imperial Guard: Soul Eater |ubbdescription = 25 combo powerful Light attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / base max HP, 600% BB Atk, 350% Spark & 35% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Light of a New Era |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50% & low probability of enormous damage reduction |esnote = 50% Atk, Def & 10% chance to reduce damage |evofrom = 51126 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 25 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's boost to all parameters effect from 50% to 60% |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances LS's all elemental damage reduction effect |omniskill3_3_note = +5% boost. 15% reduction total |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_sp = 45 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds elemental damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = Heal 2500-3500 + 11% of own Rec |omniskill3_7_sp = 35 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds considerable boost to Light types' Atk, Def effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_8_sp = 10 |omniskill3_8_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost for Light types effect |omniskill3_8_note = +20% boost. 120% boost total |notes = |addcat = Fall of Disnomians |addcatname = Regil2 }}